TFS Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Parody Episode 20
Cast *MasakoX - Gohan *Lanipator - Vegeta, Krillin *Takahata101 - Super Kami Guru, Dende *LittleKuriboh - Frieza *KaiserNeko - Burter, Commercial announcer *GanXingba - Jeice, Recoome *Antfish - Ginyu *Hbi2k - Nail Featuring *hundreds of dedicated fans as the audience Music *You Yamazaki - Sanjou!! Ginyu Tokusentai!! *Megas XLR - Harsh Life (2) *Doom - Evil Horde - Hangarmageddon (Best version of E1M1) *Rick Derringer - I am a Real American *Kenji Yamamoto - Yushi no Gaisen *English Dragonball GT Intro References *Hulk Hogan *Spacey's is a parody of Sonic (the restaurant) Trivia *Recoome reads the disclaimer for this episode. *Krillin Owned Count: 12 - Recoome hits Krillin with a Recoome Kick. Quotes :(Krillin is on the ground, paralyzed from Recoome's Recoome Kick) :Gohan: Krillin! :Krillin: (Delirious) Hello, Gohan, have you done your homework? 'Cause if you don't, Chichi will KICK my ass... :Gohan: ...A-Are you okay?! :Krillin: Yeah. Seems he threw my nervous system out of whack there. Can't quite feel the pain... (Pause) There it is... (Moans meekly) : :Guru: Nail! Our visitors from Earth require your assistance. You must go help them. :Nail: Lord Guru, that would leave you totally unguarded. :Guru: No. I would have Dende. :Dende: Please don't leave me alone with him. :Guru: He is the third strongest of our kind. :Nail: Lord Guru, there are only three of us left. :Guru: Dende, how does it feel to be the bronze medal? :Dende: Like everyone I know and love is dead. :Guru: (singing) Every party needs a pooper, that's why they invited you. Party pooper! Party pooperrrrr! :Nail: Lord Guru-- :Guru: Why are you still here?! : ---- Ginyu: And one more makes seven. Frieza:'' 'Ah Ginyu! I should have called you from the beginning. '''Ginyu: '''Thank you sir. Now in celebration, I shall commence the "Dance of Joy"! '''Frieza:' Oh no no, that won't be necessarily. Ginyu: '''It is entirely necessarily! '''Frieza: Uh no really you don't have to- Ginyu: '''Actually I do. I'm contractually obligated under your Father to dance the "Dance of Joy" for every successful missions. '''Frieza: Uh Proceed. (Captain Ginyu starts dancing) (Later) Ginyu: And that ends the "Dance of Joy". Frieza: Uh thank God. Now let's wish me some immortality. Ginyu: '''Not quite yet Lord Frieza. Lastly I must complete the "Daddy's Little Princess Dance"! '''Frieza: '''My Father would command no such thing! '''Ginyu: You are correct Lord Frieza. Frieza: '''Very well- '''Ginyu: It was your "Brother". ( Frieza lets out a frustrated yell.) (Later) Ginyu: All Done. Frieza: All right, so your done with all of your dances? Ginyu: '''Yes sir! '''Frieza: '''We can wish for my immortality now? '''Ginyu: Of Course! Frieza: 'Fantastic. Now, "Dragonballs"! "Grant my Wish"! "Make me Lord Frieza, Immortal"! (''Frieza waits but nothing happens) '''Ginyu: Umm, I don't think it worked. Frieza: But-but why not? Those Village Elders explecessily told me there were only seven balls that I need many to bring them together to grant my wish! So What The Hell!? Ginyu: Perhaps there's a password. Frieza: A password? But I killed them all. There's no one left to tell me! I've lost my wish! Ginyu: Might I suggest a Dance to cheering you up? Frieza: (Sighs) Proceed. Also see *Dragon Ball Z Abridged Category:Dragon Ball Z TAS Episode